And Together They Stand Strong
by Henry-Lau-Wo-Ai-Ni4life
Summary: Alexander/OC me  Alexander Of U-KISS goes to bristol hillman, Shane Johnson is new, she meets Alexander and they fall for each other...but who's gonna try to keep em apart? REVIEW PLZ


**And Together They Stand Strong: An Alexander and Shane Romance Challange**

**theme 1; That Girl**

**Ch title; Welcoming a bit of sun shine**

**rating T+**

**summary; what if Alexander went to Bristol Hilman Music Conservatory, and Shane Johnson happens to literaly fall in his arms? well love definately ensues, but will a troubled path make their love difficult, after all they say oppasites attract...but whos tryin to keep'em apart?**

**Alexander's pov;**

**i woke up to my alarm ringing rudely in my ear i slammed my hand down switiching the sound off. i managed to pull myself out of my bed to look and see my two roomates Eli and Kevin fast asleep. "YAH! WAKE UP!" i shouted shaking kevin violently "Hyungg! please five minutes!" Kevin whined. what a cry baby. "Aish! kevin torvalds gonna flip hs lid if we're late **_**again**_**" i said thinking of the cruel consequences Mr. Torvald had planned. They finally dragged themselvs out of bed and i called the bathroom first causing them to whine. "Sorry guys, first up first call!" i chirped smugly. "Kya! Alexander! if my hair looks like crap again, so help me you'll be a dead man!" Eli Threatend. i opend the door and chucked his hair products at him. "Knock your self out buddy!" i said closing and locking the door. "Hyung! i need to go to the bathroom!" Kevin whined. "go use the community restroom!" i retorted. "b-but hyunnggg! its too far away! please alexander!" Kevin pleaded. "ahah too bad sooo sad!" i stated laughing. "you are so mean!" kevin wailed stomping away to the community restroom. i fixed my hair and prepped myself for class, i was wearing a black and white flannel buttoun up shirt and white skinnies, i slipped on my white converse and grabbed my things for the day; my piano book, composition notebook , Erhu book and my Erhu. i waited for Eli and Kevin before we headed off to class. **

**Shane's POV**

**"you sure you'll be okay?" my mother asked. "yes, mama i'll be fine." i assured. she hugged me as i borded the train to L.A . the ride was about 3-4 hours and i got to L.A . by the time my cab decided to get to the station at 5:30 it was 1:00 when i got there. i looked around at the big L.A scene. typical, gangsters, punks and tramps walking the streets the metallic glow of all the city lights dazzling my mind. we pulled up to bristol hillman and the cab driver let me out near the main building. i walked into the building and was greated by Dean Fletcher. "Welcome To Bristol Hillman Music Conservatory im Dean Thresa Fletcher." Dean Fletcher announced proudly. i gave a shy warm smile. "okay, your room is 989 in Building six." Dean fletcher said handing me the map. this place was huge. i walked out of the main building in search of my dorm which promised a nice comfy bed. i hope i find it soon.**

**Alexander's point of view**

**i closed up my book and headed out of the auditorium, tomorrow was the official orientation of the new school year today was just "practice day". i walked down the side path when i suddenly met the ground with a thud. "owww!" i heard a female say in slight pain i realized my bodyweight must have been crushing the delicate voice. "oh my god, i am soo epically sorry!" i rammered. "no-no im fine i should really learn that gravity and i do not get along." she said to me. i kinda laughed. "well im sure gravity can deal with it." i said. she smiled at me through the dark. "i'm Alexander, what's your name?" i asked her. "Shane, Shane Johnson." she replied. "Shane." i stated amused.**

**"yep thats my name don't wear it out." she said. "what dorm do you have?" i asked she scanned her paper. "989" she stated. my eyes fell wide, you're in our apartment! ha, my friend kevin and eli room with me but eli's girfriend and her sister are moving in so you wont be the only female there." i explained. by now we were walking to the apartment. "sweet, sweet. so are your friends nice?" shane asked me. i nodded. "they're ...something else. i said shaking my head good humordly. "well lets go! i wanna meet them and sleep!" Shane said walking ahead. and i knew from that moment, That Girl shane, would become very close to me. and i couldnt be happier.**

**Read and review! pleaseee!**

**SARANGHAE! 3**


End file.
